Toil and Trouble
by TheGrayWitch
Summary: A witch has come to True Cross and things are getting pretty weird. Like the fact Amaimon has been spotted more and more. What on earth is going on? Sequel to "For the Love of Jelly Beans". AmaixOC. T for languague & violence. No smut.


**Chapter One: First Day Flop**

Being in the new kid on the block ain't easy. Especially when you're not from even the same country. I sighed as I adjusted the black True Cross jacket over my white button-up shirt. Most girls didn't wear a jacket with their unifrom and if they did, it was cream with a pink lapel. I, however, hated pink and after learning that I could adjust my uniform for the cram school at least, I took advantage of thee situation. The pink skirt was replaced with a black one and I made my bow a little floppier. To finish it all off, I wore high heeled lace up boots and a plain black headband to keep my long dark hair out of my face.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I sighed. Even if I didn't just put a big target on myself for tampering my uniform, I'd take the heat anyways. For one, I was born with one brown eye and one blue. For another, half a foot of the end of my hair was dyed sky blue. And if those weren't a cause for ridicule, the fact I was a witch would most certainly would be. Another sigh. How could anyone expect witches to get along with exorcists? True, there were the rare exceptions, like my mom and dad, but that was it.

My eyes twitched as I imagine what would've happened if Mom and Dad were here to see me. Dad would cracking up while Mom was just smile with amusement. There's probably be some comments about how I just made the boy's uniform girly before I got sent off. Tears started to form in my eyes, making it hard to see. I had to choke down a sob and wipe away the tears before they fell with my sleeve. It had been nearly 6 years since they died. You'd think I'd be over it right? Che, I wish.

I took a deep breath and grabbed a plain dark grey messenger bag. I dug my key out of my pocket and took out my special. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>After a while of wandering down the hall of the cram school, I finally found the classroom for Demon Pharmecuticals. It was sparce with only six people there, four guys and two girls. They all turned to stare at me, obviously surprised with the way I'd dressed up my uniform. I gulped down my nervouseness and went to sit at an empty table front and center. I swore I heard whispers the second my back was to them all and it really started to annoy me. I could feel the air in the room start to get colder and I had to count in Japanese to calm myself.<p>

_Ichi...ni...san...yon...go...roku..._ Slowly, the chill faded. _Nana...hachi...kyu...j-_

My mental counting was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and two boys walking in. One sporting glasses and a teacher's uniform went up to the desk in front of the class while the other, obviously a student according to his uniform, went to sit by a little blonde girl. I knew that moley face anyware as Yukio Okumura. So he's a teacher now, eh? I'd only meant him once at my parent's funeral. He'd gone there with his father, Shiro Fujimoto, an old friend of my dad's. Wonder if he'll recognize.

I looked back at the boy he walked in with, who I assumed was his brother Rin. He wasn't there so I'd never met him before. They looked a lot a like but there were still big differences. I remember Shiro telling me that I was just like Rin, though I highly doubt that. I've been told I'm a spitfire but only by my family members and the few friends I had.

Yukio called the class to order and gestured for me to stand up. Knowing the drill, I got up and stood by his desk, facing the class.

"Everyone, we have a transfer student from the New York Knight School here with us today. I hope you'll all make her feel at home here. Please welcome Miss Alyss Cromwel,"

I bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all,"

"Cromwel?" A boy with a rooster comb asked. "You mean the main famiy of the Earth Coven,"

"Yes," Yukio answered plainly. "Alyss is here as an example for us exorcist and her fellow witches in hopes of that the two will cooperate in the future,"

"Witches?" Rin looked surprised. "I thought they were just a fairy tale,"

Rooster snorted. "Show's what you know, Okumura!"

"I didn't know about witches either," said the little blonde girl next to Rin. "What is the Knight School?"

"Excellent question, Moriyama-san," said Yukio, who turned to me. "Would you like to answer, Cromwel-san?"

I nodded. "In simple terms, the Knight School is like True Cross but for witches and warlocks. We are taught the spells and enchantments needed to battle demon, like how exorcists are taught to exorcize them using elements from the bible. We, however, use more magic than is accepted in the exorcist community which has caused a strain between our two worlds,"

"If witches and exorcists don't like eachother so much, then why are _you_ here?" A girl with pigtails and tiny eyebrows asked.

I smiled warmly. "I'm here because I'm interested in the workings of exorcisms and I've always wanted to some here. My father was an exorcist and was taught here at True Cross himself,"

"Your father was an exorcist?" A small boy with glasses said in surprise. "But if you're a witch, then your mother would have to be one two right?"

I nodded. "Yes, so I'm a prime example that we _can _coexist. It just takes a little step or two in the right direction," I bowed again and said in a cheery voice. "I hope we all can get along well," With that said, I went to my desk and Yukio began the class. Today was review on poisons and how to treat them. Many times he'd ask about a particular plant and if no one offered right away, he'd turn to me, most likely to see where I was in the subject. Back at home, I received high marks for my potion making and herbal studies, so I was pretty good at this sort of thing. I was actually given a room of my own to work on possible new potions, though that meant a lot of explosions and plently of time stuck cleaning up a big mess.

Class continued like that until it ended and it was time to head to the next one. I was about to leave when Yukio called for me to wait. I hung back until everyone left, including Rin. Yukio made a small note on a paper and then looked up at me, who was standing in front of his desk now.

He smiled and stood as well, putting his hand out for me to shake. "It's good to see you, Alyss,"

I grinned and took his hand. "You too, Yukio. Still formal, I see. You haven't changed a bit,"

He chuckled and let go of my hand. "How's your aunt?"

I shrugged. "Fine, probably glad that she get's the apartment all to herself now. And Shiro? I haven't seen or heard from him for almost a year now,"

Yukio's eyes clouded over, like mine would if someone asked me about my parents.

My own eyes widened in sympathy. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Yukio! I'm such an idiot. I should've known something was up when I stopped getting letters,"

"It's alright, you didn't know and I doubt my father had mentioned to tell you anything to the other exorcists at the monastery. I would've written but some thing's came up with my brother and - "

"It's no big deal! Really!" I said, putting my hands up. Then I thought about it. "Okay, it is a bit of a big deal but hey, what's done is done and cannot be undone. Okay?"

He chuckled a bit and nodded. We conversed a little longer, just to catch up a little and then I made a beeline for my Magic Circles and Seals class. There were some interesting rumours there about the previous teacher but I needed to keep my mind focused and my witchy senses on alert. It was the same little group from before, all standing around a circle drawn on the floor and like before, they all stared at me. I just took a deep breath and took my place near the circle, ready for the next lesson.

The professor gave use a review of how magic circles worked. "I hear there are a few Tamers here. Show me what you got," Eyebrows smirked as she summoned two Byakko. I had to admit, I was impressed. The little blonde girl summoned a little greenman and then the teacher turned to me. "I hear you're a high-class Summoner at the Knight School,"

I nodded. "Ye, sir,"

He nodded to the piece of paper in my hand. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

I look down at the piece of paper and sighed. Might as well show them my best. With the needle, I quickly pricked my finger and let one drop of blood fall onto the paper before I recited the line I knew by heart.

"S_on of the trickster god,  
>Guardian of the forest,<br>Raise your voice to the skies  
>And hear my call!<em>"

The air shifted as a wolf, slightly larger than average, with dark grey fur and golden amber eyes appeared in the class room. He wagged his tailing and playfully bounded straight for me. I chuckled and knelt down to his level so I could pet him.

The professor clapped. "Ahhh, a Fenrir. Very good, Cromwel-san. This is your main familiar?"

I nodded. "Fenris and I have known eachother for years,"

He nodded in approval. "A good Tamer maintains a strong relationship with their familiars," He said before going to help another student.

I grinned. Finally, a teacher that understood my philosiphy. "Wooow!" said the blonde girl as she gingerly came up to me. "I've never seen a wolf up close,"

Bingo! Finally, something to get these guys not to be so afraid of me. I smiled warmly. "Would you like to pet him?"

The girl nodded but before she could get her hand close, Rooster Comb stepped in front of her. "You shouldn't get too close, Shiemi. Fenrir are volitale and will attack you on a moment's notice,"

Annoyed, I stood up and glared at the boy, who glared right back. "Not all Fenrir are like that," I spat, getting very pissed off. "Fenris wouldn't hurt anyone unless we had a good reason,"

The boy snorted. "Right, more like you've made him so soft that he's nothing more than a little pet now. But then again, what else should I expect from a witch?"

The temperature in the room plummeted as my own temper rose. The shadows twitched and the lights flickered in and out. I could see the boy's eyes widen, a well as the rest and take a step back from me. Some small part of me kinda liked the fact they were scared of me but before I could even come close to giving into that side, I felt a sharp tug on my arm. I turned to see Fenris biting the end of my sleeve. He let go and nuzzled my leg.

_Calm down._ He told me, using my affinity to draw his concern home. I noticed I was breathing heavy from the strain of magic and looked up to see everyone's eyes on me, even the professor's. They all looked afraid. Instinctively, I took a step back, then another and before I knew it, I was running out the door and down the hall. And ran and ran and ran until I got to the door, fumbled with the key and burst through it, almot face planting into the floor of my dorm.

So much for bridging the gap between witches and exorcists. More like I just made it worse. I sat there, on my hands and knees panting heavily. Fenris must've followed me because next thing I know, a feel the sliminess of a tongue on my cheek, licking away the few tears that started to fall. Why the bat bunnies do I have to cray when I'm angry? It stinks! I scratched the side of his head as Fen throughly cleaning my face.

_You okay? _He asked, nuzzling my cheek with his snout.

"I'm better," I mumbled, looking at the time. Class wouldn't be over for another half an hour and there was no way I was gonna be able to come back. Sighing, I pulled out my books and started studying. Might as well get some work done while I'm here.

I'd barely cracked open my book when I heard a tapping sound on the window. Looking up, I was surprised to see a boy with green hair and a tattered over coat hanging upside down at my window. What in the... I couldn't quite finish that thought because the moment I looked up he opened the window and tackled me. Before I knew it, I was lying flat on the ground with a green haired boy on top of me and my books now all over the room.

The boy grinned down at me, apparently having fun with this little game. "Surprise!"

I blinked. "A-amaimon! What are you doing here?" Yes, what is the Earth King, one of the Eight Princes of Satan doing here? Except maybe to raid my candy stash.

_**A/N:**_ Hello! I hope you all enjoyed. Yes, I'm leaving a cliffhanger ^^ I iz evil that way! Please let me know what you think in a review and I might get chapter two done faster :) If you want, while you wait, take a look at my one-shot "For the Love of Jelly Beans!" if you haven't yet. It's kinda the unrequired prolouge to this story about Alyss's first day in Japan and meeting Amaimon. It's just cute and fluffy and was fun to write ^^ And please review that too, if you get the chance. ^^ Hope you all have a good day!

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!~


End file.
